


Hot Chocolate And Gingerbread

by SAOShea



Series: Creampuff Week 2015 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creampuff Week, F/F, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura mourns her father.<br/>Creampuff Week Day One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate And Gingerbread

The day was a typical Toronto Summer’s Day; hot with an unbearably bright sun. Laura buried herself deep in the shade of a large tree, the knot of branches and tangle of leaves keeping her mostly protected from the sun. The day was too nice for the service to be held inside and so a small gathering of Hollis’s stood around a casket. Laura felt a leaden weight in her chest.

The last time she’d seen her father it had been winter. A bitter winter with heavy snow and deadly storms. It was the last winter she’d felt cold, because it was the last winter she’d spent as a human. But today, despite the heat, she felt an icy sadness settle in her still heart and she shivered.

Vampires did cry, but rarely and sparsely. Laura only felt two lone tears slip from her eyes. It hurt her that she couldn’t cry more for her father. She felt frozen and empty without sobs wracking through her. She wanted to cry for the loss of her father the same way he cried for her mother… the same way he cried for her. She remembered how difficult it was at her funeral to remain as still as death, with him sobbing over the coffin. All she had wanted to do was hold him and tell him how she hadn’t left him, how she was still here, despite not being quite alive.

She hadn’t planned for her last goodbye to be a rushed hug after hot chocolate and gingerbread on Boxing Day. But life was cruel and not three months later she was bleeding from a bullet lodged in her chest because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Death was not at all like she’d imagined. It was frenzied and full of anger, a plethora of missed moments and too many broken promises and “Laura, hold on!”

Carmilla had turned her as soon as she found her.

It was simultaneously her worst and best experience.

She woke in the lap of her lover, with no memory of how she was back at their apartment and no care to understand because an ache thrummed through her body. A gnawing hunger. A burning thirst… she devoured their whole supply of blood within the hour.

A breeze shimmied the leaves around her and roused her from her reverie. The service was nearing a close. She took a deep breath, trying to settle herself using the only way her body knew, and shifted forms to a brilliantly dark owl. She flew over the congregation, dropping a daffodil on the coffin (it was his favourite plant, because it was hers… and her mother’s).

She swept up into the tree opposite before anyone could notice her and before the hungry rays of the sun devoured her.

Carmilla was in this tree, sitting nearer to the sun than she could be. As soon as she landed she changed back to her human form and settled near the heart of the tree. Carmilla joined her, slipping her arm around Laura’s shoulders. The younger vampire leant into the crook of the brunette’s arm.

“It hurts,” she whispered, quiet as the breeze, “I miss him, Carm.”

“I know, Laur,” came the reply, with a kiss to her head, “I know.”


End file.
